


After the End of the World... Things Get Better

by MatchaPlushophile



Series: After the End of the World [1]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaPlushophile/pseuds/MatchaPlushophile
Summary: This is more of an alt. timeline following from the end of chapter three of After the End of the WorldA few days after Kenta’s nightmare he has a day by himself and then doms Vald :3Update: includes rejected versions of chapters 4 and 5 of ATEOTW





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> Mentions of: somnophilia, porn, being bisexual, and FEMALE TITTY THERE IS MENTION OF GIRL BOOBIES
> 
> :D

Everything was oh so hazy, it felt like I was dying. Almost like something was pressing down on my chest making it impossible to breath. My eyes popped open as I took in another shallow breath and spotted the cause of my discomfort. Vald had shifted in his sleep and his head was on my abdomen.

A few days ago this would have brought a wave of fear that he’d get handsy if I tried to wriggle away. However, things were starting to change since my nightmare, most of the morning after it had been filled with talking. I had begun to find some certainties in my new situation and maybe even get the incubi to start seeing things from my point of view. With that in mind, I moved Vald’s head (using his horns as handlebars) off my front so I could breath properly. 

I let out a long and deep breath of relief before turning my head to look at the still sleeping Vald. Luckily he hadn’t been woken by my manhandling of him so I could take this chance to observe his relaxed features. A sudden question came to my mind, ‘How old is Vald anyways?’ It bothered me not knowing such a mundane fact.

I almost shook him awake just to ask him but resisted the urge, barely just barely. I rolled over onto my other side facing away from Vald and went back to sleep. When I woke up next, it was because the sun was in my eyes burning my eyelids so I had to get up. I was surprised to find myself all alone in the bed. I wandered downstairs and still no sign of either of the incubi. Eventually I concluded that I was all by myself for the first time since I’d been brought to the incubi’s world.

An odd feeling started to bubble in my chest and I stumbled backwards into a chair. An irrational fear that I was being abandoned quietly grew from a mere bubble to a intense boil that brought on an out of body experience. I was jumping rapidly between two sets of eyes but getting almost the same picture from each. 

A feeling of calm suddenly hit me full force and I came to an abrupt stop. The eyes I was looking out of turned to the side and I caught sight of Devi. He had a worried expression on and his hands on his head, frozen midway in the motion of tying his hair back. I was vaguely reminded that my own hair needed some management. Devi unfroze and finished pulling his hair into a ponytail. With the hair out of his face I could see Vald’s equally worried expression reflected in his wide, green eyes. 

And then suddenly I was back in my own body in kitchen again in a chair. The panic had disappeared—what no more like someone or something was keeping it at bay. Letting me breath easy like a weight being lifted, letting me think clearly about what had just happened, letting me connect the dots.

“It happened again!” I said to myself aloud and clapped my hands. “I left my body again!” Devi had avoided my questions when it happened the first time so I had brushed off as a one-time thing. But now it had occurred a second time my curiosity was piqued. 

I was kind of excited to be perfectly honest and I tried to keep myself busy while I waited for the incubi to get home. Unfortunately my usual tactic of sleeping wasn’t working, I was to fidgety with anticipation to fall asleep!

So instead I went outside and ran around for a while until I was panting before going back inside and trying to sleep again. Still no luck, and now I was all hot, sweaty, and smelly from being out in sun. The next thing I tried was taking a shower, not only would I deal with sweat and dirt stuck to my skin, but maybe the water would help soothe me enough that I could fall asleep. 

The shower was just what I needed, relaxing my tense muscles and putting me in a drowsy state. Well, all of me except my dick that is. I was half-tempted to just turn the cold water on and get rid of it that way but I was feeling a little more daring than I normally did. I leaned against the shower wall, shut my eyes, and let my mind (and hand) wander. 

When I was in high school I was kinda of a loser. I didnt know how to talk to a girl much less flirt with one, so I never exactly had the opportunity to see some bare titties as a teenager. Hell the first time I saw a half-naked girl was about the same time I figured I was bi after doing some research on the internet (and by that I mean watching porn).

What I’m trying to say is, I don’t have alot of material to work with masturation-wise. My brain eventually settled on imagining fucking Devi against the shower wall. Pressing his face against the wall and entangling my fingers in his hair. Maybe he wouldn’t mind if I pulled his hair a little, maybe he’d be into that. I bit my lip and flushed a little at my own dirty imagination as I continued jerking off.

Then abruptly another image took over. The memory of Vald’s sleeping face flashed behind my eyelids and my cheeks burned with embarrassment. I couldn’t think about fucking Vald in his sleep... could I? That would be wrong, oh so very wrong. But once I had started thinking about it, i couldn’t stop! I wanted to be inside him so bad, see those golden eyes pop open with surprise as I woke him up with an orgasm.

“VALD!” I yelled out as I finally came, coating the shower wall with cum. I slid down to sit on the floor and catch my breath. While I was preoccupied with pleasuring myself, I’d attracted an audience to my debauchery. When I opened my eyes three things happened: one, I turned whiter than a sheet; two, my soul tried to leave my body without jumping; three, i saw Vald standing with his back against the sink looking down at me.

I opened and closed my mouth a couple times but didn’t say a single word as my brain tried to process the situation. Vald didn’t say anything and just kept watching me floundering like a fish. He finally walked over to the shower, still wearing a serious expression. 

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, his face cracking into a grin as i turned pink with embarrassment and shook my head.

“Be my guest” I said looking down at my feet. “It’s not like I could embarrass myself anymore than I’ve already have anyways” I muttered under my breath, occasionally looking up to take glimpses of Vald as he stripped down and stepped into the shower. It had been a while since I’d had a good look at Vald’s gorgeous naked body and the close proximity was doing things to me that I hoped he didn’t notice. I soon relaxed as it seemed that all his attention was on washing himself off. 

“You’re staring at me” Vald said not moving his gaze from where it was fixed on the soap. I twitched in surprise as my cheeks became an even deeper shade of pink.

“No I’m not!” I said purposely averting my eyes. I heard Vald let out a chuckle as he pulled me to my feet and surveyed me. 

“I don’t mind it, I enjoy having my mate’s eyes and mind on me” he said with a grin turning back to resume cleaning himself off. My fantasy of fucking Vald was still fresh in my mind and the view I was getting wasn’t helping to quash it. I let out a sigh ‘might as well take advantage of the situation’ I thought abruptly pushing Vald against the wall. He let out a grunt and dropped the soap but didn’t fight back. 

“Kenta?” Vald asked before I put a hand over his mouth and signaled for him to be quiet.

“Let me... try this... please?” I said looking at Vald pleadingly. He nodded giving me the go-ahead to do what I wanted. I ran my teeth down the side of his throat before sucking roughly on his adam’s apple. Vald let out a soft moan, shut his eyes, and wrapped his arms around me. I began to make hickies on his collarbone before moving further on down and feeling Vald’s hands move from around me to resting on top of my head. I got down on my knees and wrapped my arms around the incubus’s legs before nuzzling his hip.

I squeezed his ass gently and bite down lightly on one of his thighs, in the area that his pants didn’t cover so it would be visible to anyone who looked at Vald. He let out a low growl and I couldn’t resist the urge to leave more lovebites on him just because. I pressed a finger against his asshole before slipping the tip inside. I felt the fingers in my hair curl up followed by a growly moan from Vald. I wiggled my finger in further and tried to distract him from the pain by licking a strip up his cock sucking the head of it and repeating the process. Eventually Vald’s muscles relaxed and I was able to add another finger to begin scissoring his insides. 

“Kenta! Please!” Vald said between moans, which was honestly a giant confidence and ego boost. I wasn’t done teasing his body quite yet though, and I kept messing with the incubus until his legs were shaking. Only then did I take pity on him and pulled my fingers out of him before standing. I grabbed one of Vald’s thighs and lifted it to wrap across my hip before press the tip of my dick against his asshole. I only stalled a moment longer before thrusting up into him and moaning as I did.

“Fuck!” I muttered under my breath, bracing my free hand against the wall and thrusting up against the incubus’s sweet spot. Vald’s hands had dropped from my head to wrap around my neck and letting his head flop back against the wall as he moaned sharply. I tightened my hold on his thigh and continued thrusting into him to tap that clump of nerves that made eyes roll back in their sockets.

“Ugh! Kenta!” Vald moaned out bucking his hips down against me. I leaned in to kiss him and quiet him a little. I knew I wouldn’t be able to last much long but I wanted to make sure Vald came before me so I moved my hand from the wall down to wrap around his cock and jerk him in time to my thrusts. The incubus was moaning louder than before but his cries were muffled by our kiss. 

Vald’s body went tense and he came, covering his stomach as well as my hand and my stomach in his cum. The tighten of his muscles as he came also triggered my orgasm and I thrust up one last time before coming deep inside of the incubus. I didnt pull out immediately, instead panting and resting my forehead against Vald’s and shutting my eyes. 

Still panting a little I eventually pulled out of Vald and let his leg drop from around my hip. He didnt unwrapped his arms from around my neck and so we just stood there as the adrenaline from attempting my fantasy ebbed away. I felt extremely tired but satisfied as we washed up again and then got out of the shower to dry off. I couldn’t help admiring the lovebites I’d made on Vald’s neck and thighs with smug glee. I barely suppressed a yawn as I scooped up my dirty clothes off the floor, stumbling to the bedroom, and falling face first into bed. I felt the bed move a little as Vald joined me. He put a hand on my shoulder and gently forced me to roll over to face him.

“That was quite unexpected” Vald commented running his fingers up and down my spine. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as I tucked my chin down in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry...” I said avoiding Vald’s eyes, a feeling of shame bubbling in my stomach. His hand stopped stroking and he pulled me flat against his chest. 

“I’m not sorry. And you shouldn’t be either” Vald said kissing the top of my head. “I’ll cherish this, both the experience and the physical aftermath”


	2. Rejected chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original upload 2-26-2019

Summary

Kenta’s efforts to get through to the incubi are unsuccessful and he looks out to the stars for comfort  
Notes:

Firstly I’ve very very sorry about this. I wanted to make this story be a happy one, but I can’t. I just can’t, it’s a sad tale and that means misery and pain are par for the course. I wrote a more cheery verison but i dont like it and took it out.

Here’s the nasty verison  
(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

“How could I have ever thought things would get better?” I mumbled to myself turning on my side and looking over Devi to stare up at the moon. The serious talk had never ended up happening and the incubi were acting as if nothing had happened— well almost like nothing had happened. All the sharp kitchen knives had mysteriously disappeared from the drawer along with the forks. They weren’t any less affectionate, maybe even more affectionate but it was almost smothering. I lived in a haze of pheromones, one that only cleared away late at night when the incubi were asleep and the moon shone cold in the sky.

I carefully wiggled up from under the sheets and climbed cautiously off the bed trying not to disturb Vald or Devi. Padding over to the window I sat on the sill and pressed my cheek against the glass as I gazed out at the unfamiliar constellations and that strange blue-tinted moon that ruled the nightsky. It still messed my head looking up into the heavens and not seeing the familiar shapes of the big and little dipper, or the square of Pegasus but I found I missed the sight of the constellion Orion the Hunter most of all though I wasn’t sure why.

“Kenta” Vald said snapping me out of my musing and making me jump. “What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night, come back to bed” he continued sitting up to look at me. Devi was still asleep, snoring softly like a puppy with hair in his mouth.

“I’m looking at the stars, I just... they’re different from the ones back home. I cant find any of the constellations I know” I mumbled out turning my face back to look out the window. I could see Vald’s reflection in the glass as he sighed and got up outta bed. “You can go back to sleep, I’m just gonna for a bit” I said quietly even as Vald was making his way over to me and sitting on the sill as well.

“You see that large red star over there?” Vald said pointing out into the sky. I followed where his finger was pointing to and spotted the red star he was indicating. “That’s the third eye of Lord Lynak, The Supreme Master of the Dusky Sands” he went on pointing out the rest of the stars that made up the constellations. I nodded so he would know I had saw the stars he had gestured to.

“And then to the right of him is Trixgene Nuves, Lady of Love. Her most noteable stars are those two blue ones close together that make up her dual-faced brooch” Vald went on pointing out another constellation to me. I had to admit my interest had been piqued.

“Who were they? I mean isn’t there some kind of story behind them? Constellations back on Earth had stories” I asked quietly before letting my eyes drop to my lap. Vald let out a soft chuckle and reached out run a hand along my leg. I let him, my curiosity was more pressing right now than my fear.

“Of course there’s stories about Lynak and Trixgene Nuves. To many to tell in one night, so i’ll start with a simple one. Though I’ll have to introduce you to one more figure” he replied reaching up and tilting my chin up so I was looking out at the skies again.

“On Trixgene Nuves’s other side is Y’Gale, Laird of the Sylphix Seas. He’s that patch of stars that ends with a trio of stars in a triangle to represent his sword” Vald pointed out.

“Now to begin our tale. Long ago when this planet was young it was plagued by disasters caused by the Fornbarners, bipedal primordial beasts of destruction. The Fornbarners only rested once a lunar cycle while the moon was at it’s highest point. One fateful night a star fell from the heavens and plunged into the planet’s seas. A young Fornbarner named Y’Gale brought the star ashore where it took on bipedal form as well. The star became known as Trixgene Nuves, and was beloved by all who beheld her but Y’Gale most of all. Trixgene Nuves gradually fell for Y’Gale as well as they were set to be bound when Lynak, Y’Gale’s brother in arms confessed his desire for Trixgene Nuves. To determine who’d have the right of being Trixgene Nuves’s mate the males were to fight to the death which both Lynak and Y’Gale were more than willing to do. Trixgene Nuves however did not wish to see the two men she cared most destroy each other because of her...” Vald’s calm voice lulled me to sleep and I end up not hearing the end of the story. Hours later I found myself back in bed with Vald’s arm around my hip holding me tightly against his chest as he snored. I managed to twist enough to lay on my back and became keenly aware that I had morning wood.

I tried to wiggle free but his grip did not loosen. Leaving me with two opinions, either just lay there stiff as a board (in more way then one) until Vald woke up of his own accord. Or I could try deal with my problem as quietly and quickly as possible. I went for the second opinion, it would be the less embarrassing of the two in the long run.

Managing to free my hand from where it was pinned to my side by Vald’s arm I reached down into my pants to start dealing with the problem. I shut my eyes and jerked myself as fast as I could without regard to whether it felt good or not, hell maybe it’d hurt enough that my boner would just go away.

“You’re not going to get anywhere by doing that to yourself” Vald commented making my eyes pop open and my hand freeze in place. He unwrapped his arm from around my hip to dart down and clasp his hand around my hand squeezing it lightly. I opened my mouth to protest but my words were cut off before they had even left my lips.

“Shhh, just close your eyes again. I’ll take care of you” he said putting his other hand over my eyes. Timidly I obeyed letting him jerk me off with my hand. No manner how much I wanted to stop myself from falling under the sway of Vald’s commands I just couldn’t. It was too easy to just let him take control, and all to easy to become addicted to being subservient. I could feel tears prickling the edges of my eyes as I squeezed my eyelids tightly shut. Vald removed his hand from over my eyes and replaced it with his lips, licking up the tears before they could fall down my face. All the while still jacking me off pulling me quickly to climax.

“Aurgh!” I cried out arching up and cumming on both myself and Vald’s hand. I kept my eyes shut as Vald let go of my hand and cringed at the slurping sound of him licking his fingers clean. And even worse, I was still hard as a rock. Then there was a hand back in my pants wandering to the back and a finger prodding at my asshole. A high-pitched pained squeak left my lips.

“It’s still not healed, huh?” Vald said thoughtfully. “That’s alright, I don’t mind switching it up” he went on. He pulled me on top of him giving me a mini-heart attack before opening his legs so I slipped in between his thighs. I braced my hands on either side of his shoulders trying to push myself up and away.

“I can’t do this” I said in a quiet, almost desperate voice, my eyes having popped open to stare bug-eyed at the incubus. Vald wrapped his arms around my neck, stopping me from going anywhere. “Vald please! I can’t!” I pleaded as the incubus shushed me and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

“Just trust in me, I said I was going to take care of you” he said in a low but still commanding voice. My shoulders slumped, why did it have to be this way? Why was I so weak?

I let my mind wander, and my eyelids fluttered shut. It almost made it more bearable, made it easier to disassociate as Vald brought one of my hands to his mouth and coated my fingers in saliva. Easier to pretend it wasn’t my hand he was using to loosen himself up. I screwed my eyes up tighter when I slid into the incubus without resistance. I squeezed my eyes until it hurt and I had to open them as my consciousness was fought to flee from this moment. I allowed it to soar up before it was dragged down so I saw myself through another’s eyes. Legs were wrapped around my waist, arms were looped loosely around my neck, and almost overwhelming feeling of love was directed at me. The arms tightened and the distance to my face and lips were pressed to mine so I could spy Vald’s reflection in my blank eyes. It was odd, I could feel both the sensation of penetrating and of being penetrated but not as independent experiences.

‘I love you so much, why can’t you see things from my point of view? Why can’t you let go and let me take care of you? You’re so precious to me, why won’t you let me show you what i see? I only want whats best for you, don’t you know that?’

Who was that? Me? Vald? Maybe it was a little of both of us. I couldn’t be sure in this strange headspace I had wandered into. All I knew is that it numbed my mind, and that’s what I focused on in the moment as I sank back into my body. Blinking a few times before grabbing Vald’s hips to hold him in place as I jackhammered like a mad man in and out, in and out. Ignore the sounds he makes, ignore how good it feels, just chase that numbing sensation. Don’t think about it, just do it, and deal with the consequences later.

I was barely aware of when Vald finally came beyond the distant sensation of muscles tightening around my cock that triggered my own orgasm soon after. I had the full intent of pulling out but when the time came I didn’t have the energy. Instead painting Vald’s insides white with cum as I slumped onto him. Legs and arms loosened and chests were heaving as the high mellowed out.

“You... alright Vald? Nothing... hurts... to much... right?” I said breathing unevenly as I spoke. I couldn’t stop myself from asking the question, despite the fact I hadn’t even wanted to get intimate... I cared to much about Vald not to ask.

“I’m fine” Vald assured reaching up and entangling his fingers into my hair. I allowed him to maneuver my head down so our foreheads touched. His eyes were unfocused as he seemed to be searching for something in my face. “What are the star formations on Earth like?” he said catching me off guard. I stared blankly at him for a long moment before it clicked that he was continuing our conversation from the night before.

“Oh, um...” I racked my brain trying to think of an answer. “Not as bright as your stars, since we’ve had so much light pollution blot them out” I admired timidly. “But constellation-wise... there’s one I’m fond of called Orion the H...” I trailed off seeing Vald’s expression go sour.

“Light pollution?” he said quietly. “We’ll have to fix that I suppose as well as the other unpleasant and chaotic aspects of Earth” he added in a low voice.

“Chaos isn’t always bad” I said trying to pull my head back but unable to because of Vald’s hold on my hair.

“I cannot abide disorder, i will not abide it” Vald said firmly tightening his fingers in my hair. A wave of anger bubbled up in my chest and I frowned down at the incubus.

“Then what am I? I’m a part of Earth aren’t I? So I’m all those things you cant stand right?” I said through gritted teeth. Vald’s eyebrows lifted as he looked quizzically at me before his face broke into a smile.

“You’re my mate. The only worthwhile thing from that awful, contrary world” Vald said taking all the fire that had been in me only moments before.

“I could show you that there is more things of value! If you’d just trust me! I could show you so much to love” I protested weakly and only receiving a shake of the head from Vald with a sigh. I opened my mouth to plead further before being silenced by a kiss.

“I do trust you, I just know best what’s best for your planet. You know I’d never do you wrong” Vald assured pressing numerous kisses to my face.

‘I know that...’ I thought to myself. ‘Thats what scares me...’

Notes:

Good lord this story makes me sad and proud

I spent a good hour trying to put together the myth for this so i hope it pleased.


	3. Rejected chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original upload 3-30-2019

Summary

This is some filler stuff that is to get ready for some real shit to go down in the next chapter

Kenta’s finding his happy place slowly

Chapter Text

“Kenta-Darling wake up... Kenta~” I could faintly hear speaking as I began to drift back to consciousness. One of the incubi was shaking me awake, I assumed it was Devi and when I opened my eyes my guess was confirmed.

“Hmphft???” I grumbled out blinking a few time and lifting my head away from the couch where it had been pressed against. Somehow I’d been tired enough to fall asleep sitting on the floor and leaning my head on the arm of the sofa. My back and neck felt sore from the awkward sleeping position.

“I don’t mean to judge but that did not look like a comfortable place to sleep Kenta-Doll” Devi commented cupping my face with a bemused expression. I brought a hand of my own to my face trying to figure out why he was looking at me like that. The part of my face that had been pressed against the couch felt tingly and was probably red even though I couldn’t see it to confirm that suspicion. “Do I have something on my face?” I asked and received a nod in answer to my question. I felt all over my face for whatever was marring it up and failed to find anything I could rub off.

“There’s still some drool in your hair Kenta-Dear” Devi said in what he probably thought was a helpful way but this information only made me blush in embarrassment. If there was drool in my hair now, that meant I must have been slobbering in my sleep. My eyes darted back to the couch spotting a dark, damp patch about level with my mouth proving my suspicion.

“S-s-sorry” I stuttered out more embarrassed then ever and hanging my head so my hair covered my face. It had grown long enough that it tickled the back of my neck and I could use it as curtain of sorts. Of course I might as well not even bothered trying to hide my face from Devi as he tugged my chin up and tucking my bangs behind my ears. He looked like he was appraising my face and looked deep in thought. Then he nodded like a decision had been made and let go of my face before getting to his feet. He tugged me to my feet as well before dragging me upstairs.

I was expecting him to push me into the bedroom but to my surprise we ended up in the bathroom instead. Devi grabbed me by the waist and hauled me onto the sink counter before he bent down to rummage through the counter’s drawers.

“Your hair’s really getting out of control. It looks more like a wild Xouharian Jigmei bush than hair right now, Kenta-Doll” Devi said, probably more to himself than to me as he pulled out a pair of scissors and a hairbrush from the drawer. He set the scissors down but kept hold of the brush pressing it against my scalp.

“What’s that?” I said not recognizing the word he’d just used and but also simultaneously feeling disgusted by the mention of it.

“A hairbrush” he said grinning at me with a playfully expression making clear he’d purposely misunderstood my question. I made a sour face at him (partially from the brush hitting a tangle and partially at his dumb answer) which made him laugh lightly.

“No, no! I know what the thing is in my hair. What’s a Xauharian Jigmal?” I said. “I feel like I should know what that is, but I don’t” I clarified, cringing when the brush hit another tangle.

“Xouharian Jigmei, they’re an indigenous type of bush on the planet of Xouharia. Nasty things, with messy branches and spike covered vines. I never liked the damn things, too touchy-feely for me. When we conqu— colonized Xouharia, we burnt up most of the Jigmei bushes” Devi answered setting the brush down and detangling some of the bigger tangles in my hair with his hands.

“You’re one to talk” I muttered under my breath and looking down so my hair fell over my face. I flinched as Devi’s fingers got caught in a large tangle on the back of my head.

“What was that?” Devi said tugging on the knot his fingers were stuck in so my head tilted back and my face was reexposed. I couldn’t resist sticking my tongue out at him before answering.

“You’re one to talk, you have more hair then I do” I said reaching up to tug lightly on a chunk of Devi’s bangs hanging in his face before dropping my hand back into my lap.

“True, but I take care of mine so it doesn’t look like alien plant life, Kenta-Darling” Devi conceded trying to blow the clump out of his way as he continued detangling my hair.

“Are you calling my hair a mess?” I said trying to sound offended but I was grinning which totally negated the endeavor.

“Maaaaybe~ All I’m saying is I’ve seen hichabias with better groomed hair than you and they have hooves” Devi answered cheerfully as he continued combing through my hair with his fingers. It didn’t hurt as much as it had at the start and his chatter was helping to keep my mind off the pain.

I couldn’t think of anything else to say so I just stuck my tongue out. I zoned out his hands and didn’t even notice when he had picked up the brush again nor when he picked up the scissors and began snipping away at my unruly locks. It wasn’t until he was finished that I realized how much lighter my head felt without all the excess hair.

“Ta-da, all done Kenta-Darling~” Devi said helping me turn around on the sink so I could see myself in the mirror. I looked at my reflection, blinked, examined my new haircut, blinked, and then stared in alarm.

My reflection had disappeared! There was a woman with long dark hair staring back at me and smiling gently. She didn’t have horns but there were two dark marks under her eyes that matched her hair like the incubis’ did. My eyes went down before shooting back up as my cheeks turned red. She had a choker around her neck with two sapphires on it and below that— she was naked! And even worse the mysterious lady in the glass wasn’t alone!

There was a dude standing behind the lady. For a moment I thought it was Devi but the guy in the mirror’s pupils were encircled by red irises not to mention he had an eye in the center of his forehead. The guy seemed to be unaware of me, but the lady continued to smile at me like she had told me a secret. I opened my mouth to speak but the lady brought a finger to her lips before nodding once.

I brought a finger to my mouth and nodded back at her like I understood even though I didn’t. The man in the mirror put his hand on the lady’s shoulder and at the same time something touched my shoulder making me blink. When I opened my eyes, my reflection was back and Devi’s hand was on my shoulder.

“Kenta-Baby did you hear me?” Devi said frowning at me. I looked up at him dumbfounded and he let out a sigh. “What do you think? Do you like the cut or not?” he quizzed still frowning.

“Huh? What? Did you see?” I started before trailing off despondently and mentally shaking myself off in an effort to clear my mind. “Yes, I like it” I finally said.

“Are you feeling alright Kenta-Doll? You were staring into the mirror without blinking for over a minute” Devi said wrapping his arms around my body and squeezing lightly. I lifted a hand up to pat at one of the limbs looped around me.

“Don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine” I reassured him. “And I really do like my new haircut, it’s just a shock to adjust to thats all” I said half-lying through my teeth. This seemed to be enough to calm Devi’s nerves and he eventually let go of me so I could slide off the sink counter. I exited the bathroom and going back downstairs to spread out on the couch. Once I was a sufficient distance away from Devi, the ever-present hollow feeling in my chest reaffirmed its existence.

My memories of Earth, my family, and friends were beginning to fade and be replaced by memories of the incubi, this house, and the surrounding forest. I wouldn’t call myself an expert on Stockholm Syndrome or on the exacts of how the incubi’s mind control worked but... I was becoming more and more sure I was under the effects of a mix of both.

My musings were once again interrupted by Devi’s presence and being lightly kicked in the shin. “Scoot up! You’re taking up the entire couch!” Devi commented kicking me a second time. I pulled my legs to my chest giving him space to sit before putting my legs over his lap and spreading out again.

“Couch hog” Devi said affectionately using my legs as an armrest. I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling that contented haze overtake me again.

“I’m not a couch hog, I was here first” I mumbled with a yawn and rubbed my eyes. The haze was also making my limbs feel numb and my lids feel heavy. I started to drift off and my thoughts went back to the lady in the mirror. “Who was she anyways?” I thought aloud more to myself then to Devi but my words still caught the incubus’s attention.

“Who are you talking about?” Devi asked moving an elbow off my thigh to put behind my head and lift it up.

“The lady in the mirror” I said with another yawn letting my lids flutter shut. Devi shook me lightly and I opened my eyes again to see a perplexed expression on his face.

“What did she look like?” Devi said cautiously as if he was worried about the answer.

“Dark hair, pale skin with dark marks under her eyes” I said screwing my eyebrows up as I tried to remember.

“Horns?” Devi pressed to which I shook my head. He seemed to be reassured by that and let out a low sigh. “Do you remember anything else?” He added carefully.

“She had a choker on her neck with what looked like two sapphires on it. Otherwise she was naked” I replied and Devi’s face lifted as he let out a relieved sigh.

“Trixgene Nuves” he said with a grin. The name rang a distant bell in my brain and I tried to sit up. “The constellation?” I asked with a curious expression.

“No, well yes but more accurately the deity herself” Devi hastily. “Being visited by her means good luck is in your fortune” he answered kissing my forehead.

So I was going to have good luck in the near future? Maybe some of the good luck could still save Earth yet.

Notes:

I may have not said this but

I really really don’t like Vald, I find him hard to write for and hard to care about.

I like Devi much better so I end up writing him with more affection

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the last chapter... or maybe not.
> 
> If I write another chapter it will involve: Devi and Kenta having quality time together. Kenta finally getting his hair cut. How old the characters are. And maybe the body-jumping thing explained.
> 
> Other than that i have projects i kinda wanna do ie
> 
> Storyline devert for After The End of The World where the talk that happens at the end of Chapter 3 doesnt succeed so Kenta gets more depressed 
> 
> Some fics for Harsi (cause my hairy baby needs some love)
> 
> Oc x Incubus
> 
> M rated Saji fic


End file.
